1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a communication terminal and particularly relates to a communication terminal and a method for sending predetermined tone signals after disconnecting the line in order to receive predetermined services from service providers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, various facsimile information providers offer facsimile information services for distributing a wide variety of facsimile image information. When a user wishes to use such a facsimile information service, he/she uses a handset of a facsimile apparatus or an external telephone to make a call to a facsimile information service terminal by a manual operation. Then, the user follows a voice guide given by the facsimile information service to carry out manual operations that are required for the desired facsimile information service. Manual operations may be operations such as switching on the numeric keys (i.e., sending PB signals).
When the start key of the facsimile apparatus is switched ON, a predetermined receiving process is initiated to receive user-requested image information from the facsimile information service terminal. The received image information is recorded and output by the facsimile apparatus.
However, as has been described above, it is necessary for the user to make manual operations every time he/she wishes to use such a facsimile information service. Therefore, for example, for a facsimile information service regularly distributing facsimile image information, the user should make manual operations on a regular basis. Accordingly, it is troublesome for the user to make use of such facsimile information services.